runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Transformation
Transformation is a skill that allows players to transform themselves into different types of creatures. The ability to do so is achieved through evoking the power of the RuneScape God Guthix. The Transformation skill is directly related to the God Guthix and is why the Transformation Icon and the Guthix symbol are so similar (As Guthix is the god of creation). Although the skill is inspired by Guthix, it involves a lot of darkness as well, Guthix was also the God of peace and is why this skill shows all different types of creatures. From demons (usually follows of Zamorak) to angels (usually follows of Saradomin). All member players start with limited access to the Transformation skill. As one's Transformation level increases, they gain access to new creatures to transform into. The Transformation skill requires the use of a variety of other skills and techniques. The main way to gain experience in this skill is to obtain the 3 main items. The 3 categories of the 3 main items are as shown: * The Source (bone/ash) * The Rune(s) * The essence (branch) For example: 1x Ash, 1x Air rune, 1x Normal branch all combine to create an imp, the only creature available to transform into at level 1. NOTE: Some transformations may require a 4th item. "The skill uses this method to evoke power through nature and into the gods who then offer us new strengths and abilities" - Lily (Transformation master) Introduction To start the skill the player must visit Lily in the The garden of Oden, the garden can be found south-west of Lumbridge swamp or just a short trip south-east of Draynor village. Lily used to be located inside of the Warrior guild where she would sell useful potions to players, but she informs the player that she has found new light in nature and is why she has moved to a new habitat. After a brief introduction of the skill, Lily will give the player a Morphing pouch . The Morphing pouch is used to transform the player into creatures, along with the required Transformation items. The first creature the player learns to transform into is an imp, as it is the only creature available at level 1. The player must first gather the required items, place them into the Morphing pouch and click their Transformation quick-click button, located just under the minimap . An interface will appear where a player is able to choose which creature they would like to transform into. The player is also able to choose a Quick-Morph option where they can assign a creature and from then on only have to click on the quick-click button to transform into that creature. Branches Branches are items received while pruning a tree grown by a player. To obtain branches, use secateurs or magic secateurs on a tree which has been planted on a tree patch using the Farming skill. *Normal branch - Obtained from Normal player grown trees. *Oak branch - Obtained from player grown Oak trees. *Willow branch - Obtained from player grown Willow trees. *Maple branch - Obtained from player grown Maple trees. *Yew branch - Obtained from player grown Yew trees. *Magic branch - Obtained from player grown Magic trees. Branches can also be bought from the Grand Exchange or off of another player. Training The Transformation skill doesn't have an effect on your combat level. You are able to be combat level 3 with 99 Transformation. After you morph your character you will receive Transformation experience (every time) but, this is not the only way to train the skill. At level 10 you learn the ability to create level 1 Morphing Scrolls. This allows the player to duplicate their full Morphing pouch. Into a a separate scroll called a Morphing scroll. This also gives the player the ability to sell and trade Transformation abilities, without having to fill the Morphing pouch yourself. They also stack similar to Summoning scrolls, allowing the player to have as many scrolls as they like with them at all times. This is very useful if the player wants to level their Transformation. Using a Morphing scroll to Transform also grants the player experience although it is a lot lower than the normal method. At level 10, you only have the ability to make level 1 Morphing scrolls, this means that you are only able to create scrolls from Transformation creatures level 1-10. Every 10 levels your scroll making ability becomes greater allowing you to make more powerful scrolls. *Morphing scroll (level 1) - requires level 10 Transformation to create(1-10) - giving 40xp per scroll made *Morphing scroll (level 2) - requires level 20 Transformation to create(11-20) - giving 65xp per scroll made *Morphing scroll (level 3) - requires level 30 Transformation to create(21-30) - giving 90xp per scroll made NOTE: Using a scroll grants the player only 50% (not 100%) of the experience normally given by Transforming with the Morphing pouch. At level 31 you learn the ability to create level 1 Greater Scrolls. This uses the exact same method as the Morphing scrolls although the level cap is higher and the experience is greater. *Greater scroll (level 1) - requires level 31 Transformation to create(31-50) - giving 150xp per scroll made *Greater scroll (level 2) - requires level 51 Transformation to create(51-70) - giving 500xp per scroll made *Greater scroll (level 3) - requires level 71 Transformation to create(71-90) - giving 850xp per scroll made *Greater scroll (level 4) - requires level 91 Transformation to create(91-99) - giving 1350xp per scroll made Every Transformation creature has a scroll to correspond to it: *Level 1 Imp - Imp scroll (level 1) - Morphing scroll *Level 45 Elf - Elf scroll (level 1) - Greater scroll Deforming To deform your character all you have to do is right click on your quick-click icon and select the Deform option, your player will deform at any time, even if you have just transformed seconds earlier. Using the Morph-Deform technique continuously is a very quick and easy way to level up your Transformation skill. NOTE: It would take approximately 894 Guthix Vessel Transforms or 1788 Guthix Vessel scrolls to get from 98-99, making it the fastest skill in RuneScape if using this technique. If the player was to buy all of the 1788 Guthix Vessel scrolls from the Grand Exchange and use this method it would take only 1 hour and 30 minutes but it would cost them over 850M (just to get from 98-99). ---- Imp - level 1 The first creature that the player is able to transform into, requires level 1 Transformation. Items Required: *Morphing pouch - Obtained off of Lily after the Transformation skill tutorial. *Ash - Can be obtained by killing Imps around RuneScape, burning a fire or bought from the Grand Exchange. *1x Air rune - Can be bought from Runes stores, the Grand Exchange and/or made using the RuneCrafting skill. *Normal branch - Can be obtain by using a set of Secateurs with a player-grown normal tree or bought from the Grand Exchange. Creatures View • Talk • Training Grounds|action=Edit}} edit To be updated.. Skillcape Received at level 99 from Lily, featuring the Transformation Icon and colours (Green and White). The emote features a large tree stump appearing out of the ground next to the character, the character then transforms into an imp, which then flies on top of the tree stump and sits downs comfortably looking quite proud. The emote goes for around 8-9 seconds and it ends with both the stump and the imp combining to create the character. Related Quests *After the completion of Ernest the Chicken you will be able to find Ernest and Veronica in the garden of Oden, training the new Transformation skill (Although Ernest will be a chicken again). If you examine Ernest while he is a chicken the second time, you will get the message: I don't think he will need my assistance this time *The Garden of Oden - Required to start the skill. *Nature's Glory Part I - Requires level 20 *Nature's Glory Part II: The Imp trade - Requires level 50 *Nature's Glory Part III: All praise the Gods - Requires level 94 Trivia * The garden of Oden may relate to the garden of Eden because it was said to of been in its spot since the creation of Gielinor, although it had just not been discovered.